


Mouths

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga's mouth always gets him into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ver!

Kaga took a puff of his cigarette and held it in for a moment before he exhaled softly into the cold night air. Wisps of white trailed up into the sky and he laughed.

"Tetsuo-san?"

Looking up, Kaga frowned slightly and tamped out his cigarette against the brick wall. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

Tsutsui clutched his briefcase in front of him. "Well, I got a promotion at work."

Kaga grinned. "I just got fired."

"What? Oh, I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Kaga walked toward Tsutsui. "Don't be. It was my own fault. My mouth gets me into trouble. I knew that and ran it anyway."

Tsutsui smiled. "I always _did_ like your mouth."

"Kimihiro..." Kaga shoved his hands in his pockets and wished he'd brought a sweatshirt with him when he left that morning. "So, want to go out for a drink? You should buy since you got the promotion."

"Yeah. Okay." Tsutsui let his briefcase back down to one side. "Or you could come to my place. I was on my way home."

"Your girlfriend gonna be waiting up for you?" Kaga frowned.

"Um, no. We broke up a few months ago."

Kaga laughed again. "Good. She wasn't good enough for you."

Tsutsui grinned. "If you hadn't laughed, I don't think I would have recognized you standing there. That hair is pretty different."

Reaching up, Kaga ran his hand through his brand new buzz cut. "I hate it. It itches."

"That's why you ran your mouth, isn't it?"

Kaga shook his head. "We haven't seen each other in almost two years and you still know me back and forth, don't you?"

"It's not like I haven't kept tabs on you, you know." Tsutsui paused in walking and held up one knee to prop his briefcase against and opened it. He pulled out a magazine and showed it to Kaga. "See?"

"You bought this thing?" Kaga ran his fingers down the cover of the magazine. "I'm surprised my mother didn't send one to you."

Tsutsui pushed his glasses up his nose. "Well, she did. But I'd already bought one so I gave one to a co-worker. She loves you."

Kaga flipped through the pages of the magazine. "This job is a lot harder than I ever would have guessed."

"Well, you're still good at it."

"It doesn't exactly take a whole lot of brains, you know. My whole life is working out and eating salad and getting waxed and oiled up."

Tsutsui laughed, loudly. "You're a model. What did you expect?"

Kaga handed the magazine back and watched Tsutsui's gentle fingers place it in his briefcase and close it with care. "I don't know. For you to always be around for me to play a game of go with or to try to goad into some shogi when I'm feeling like I need to prove there's more to me than chiseled abs and a pretty face."

"Don't forget the glutes!" Tsutsui shook his head. "My co-worker. She really does adore you."

"There's a secret, you know."

"Oh? To what?"

"To making women want you." Kaga shivered in his t-shirt that strained slightly against his biceps. "You just have to not want them."

Tsutsui snorted. "Yeah. I can see that working."

"But it's true. The more unavailable you are, the more they want you. And in this business, what one important person wants, everyone else wants, too."

"And what do you want?" Tsutsui said as he opened his apartment door and let Kaga inside.

And Kaga took what he wanted which, this time, was Tsutsui's lips. He pulled away and shook his head. "There goes my mouth again, getting me into trouble."

Tsutsui reached up and placed a finger on Kaga's lips. "Shh. I told you I _liked_ your mouth."


End file.
